Friends,secrets and love
by Lavan
Summary: Rachel's getting along pretty good with the new girl in her school,but does she really know her that well?One of those happy endings story.


Friends, Secrets and Love  ****

Friends, Secrets and Love   
By Lavan

I felt lonley.   
I felt lonely, sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room.   
I wanted someone to sit there next to me.   
Someone I could tell everything to.   
Someone who would listen.   
I had friends, but they were just friends.   
I needed something more than that.   
The silence was broke by a door that opened.   
I did not move an inch.   
A boy came in the door.   
I hadn't looked, I just knew.   
He came and sat next to me, by the fireplace.   
He took his arm around me, looked me in the eyes and said he loved me.   
I couldn't see his face, he was a stranger.   
But it felt like I knew him, he wasn't a stranger, not to me.   
He turned me around with one slow motion and kissed me. 

"Rachel! Breakfast!" My mother called me from the kitchen.   
Damn, it was just a dream, but it had felt so real.   
Damn!   
"Come on, Rachel!You'll be late for school!"   
I got up, put on some clothes and walked down the stairs for breakfast.   
"Morning... what's for breakfast?"I asked.   
My mom gave me a nasty look.   
"Sausage and scrambled eggs."she said and gave me a plate. "Eat."   
Why was she all cranky?   
"What's wrong?"   
She didn't answer.   
Jordan bent over to me.   
"It's dad, he wants you to move in with him." she whispered.   
"I thought we had decided I shouldn't? You remember that, don't you?"   
Jordan rolled her eyes.   
"Of course, mom thought you liked him better then her .But the situation is different now. Dad's moving back in town."   
I nearly choked my food.   
"He is? Seriously?" I asked her.   
"Yes! Would I lie to you?"   
"Well...Yeah!"   
"Okay, maybe. But this is real! I promise.Dad told me himself! I've been in his house... It's not exactly a house but.... It's a home!" Jordan said.   
Suddenly, I had an idea of that Jordan had her own reason to get me to move out.   
"What's in it for you?" I asked.   
Jordan looked shocked.   
"What?! How can you talk that way about your sister?! "She said melodramatic.   
"Spit out or I'll tell dad no immediately!" I said to her.   
"Okay, okay! If you move, your old room will be vacant and I thought"   
"You thought that you'll get my room?"   
"Hey, a girl needs some privacy from a certain sister." Jordan said, looking ugly at Sarah who just got down from their room.   
"Rachel, Jordan, Sarah, you better get moving or else you'll be late for school." My mother's voice said.   
I grabbed my bag and walked for the bus stop.   
I sat down at the bench waiting for the school bus to show up.   
Hey, Rachel! Don't fall asleep now! The school bus is four minutes away!   
I jumped three feet up in the air.   
Of course, Tobias.   
I had nearly fallen asleep on the bench. Didn't you get enough sleep last night? You look tired.   
I couldn't say I hadn't had a good nights sleep.   
The dreams...They were so real, I wished I could have them forever.   
But they were just dreams, nothing you could build your life on.   
The school bus came driving down the road and stopped next to me.   
The door went open and I grabbed my bag and sat down on a empty seat.   
Rachel? Who's that? The girl next to you? Tobias asked from the air over me.   
I looked at the person next to me.   
It was a girl with brown hair down to her shoulders,blue eyes and she was about 1.72m high.   
I had never seen her before, who was she?   
I wondered over it the rest of the way to the brown school building with grassy lawns, football fields and basket nets.   
I walked up to my locker and saw that the girl I'd seen on the bus had the locker right next to me and Cassie.   
"Hey, I'm Victoria, my friends call me Vicky. And you are?" She said to me.   
"Rachel. Nice to meet you."   
"You too. It's really strange to move and begin at a new school.It's like you don't know anybody and you don't have any friends." The girl named Vicky said.   
"Well, you know me. How long have you been in town?" I asked Vicky.   
"A week or so, Have you lived her all your life?"   
"About so, yes. Where do you live?"   
She told me where.   
"Hey, I live right next to you! In the red house!" I said, nearly yelling.   
"You do? In the red house on the other side of the road? Thats way cool!"   
The school bell rang and we said goodbye and walked to class, each our way.   
First hour was history, a good time to catch up on lost sleep.   
"Hey. Who's that girl I saw you with a moment ago?" Cassie asked, half asleep already.   
"Ohh, you mean Vicky? She lives right across the road next to me. She's new at the school and she has the locker next to us.   
"Okay" Cassie mumbled and rested her head on her desk. 

That night, I had the dreams again.   
I sat on a empty train station with the wind howling, old newspapers gliding over the ground and all was quiet.   
I was waiting for a train, a train to go away with.   
As in the last dream, a boy with his face in the shadow came and sat next to me on the bench.   
He told me he didn't want me to go.   
That he needed me.   
I told him I didn't want to go and that I needed him to.   
The train arrived and all suddenly, the train station disappeared and right in front of me, was the nearly almighty power called the Ellimist.   
DREAMING ARE YOU, RACHEL?   
"Why ask questions when you already have the answer?" I told him.   
I BET YOUR WONDERING WHO THAT MAN IS, RACHEL.   
I tried not to fall for his lazy tricks.   
"No. No, I don't." I lied.   
YOU CANNOT LIE TO THE ELLIMIST, THE ELLIMIST KNOWS. I KNOW YOU WISH THE DREAMS WERE TRUE. I KNOW.   
"Why are you bothering me!?" I yelled at him.   
I was no longer playing tough, the wall protecting me was down.   
"Go away! Leave me alone!"   
RACHEL? DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I AM PROPOSING TO YOU? I KNOW YOU DO.   
"Just tell me! Tell me why your here!"   
I CAN SHOW YOU WHO THE MAN IN YOUR DREAMS ARE, FOR A PRICE.   
"What price, what do I have to do? Tell me and I'll do it."   
ANSWER THIS RIDDLE AND DO AS IN IT. THEN YOU WILL KNOW WHO YOUR LOVED ONE IS.   
What games were he playing at?   
LIKE SAND IN THE DESSERT, TREE'S IN THE FORREST,CLOUDS ON THE SKY,WHERE DO YOU BELONG?   
SEEK THE PLACE AND YOU'LL FIND WHAT YOU SEARCH.   
Seek the place where I belong? Where was that?   
"What" He was gone, and I was in my bed.   
I used rest of the day trying to figure out the riddle.   
Find the place where you belong.   
Then you will know who your loved one is?   
Why would the Ellimist give me love?   
This wasn't how the Ellimist operated.   
Well, I get plenty of time to wonder when I solve the riddle. 

The next day was Sunday and I thought I'd go and see Cassie.   
No, Vicky's place was closer, I'd go there.   
And I did, and it was the biggest mistake of my life.   
I rang the doorbell and Vicky opened.   
"Hey, Vicky. Thought I'd come by and check how your doing." I said.   
At first she just looked at me for a couple'o seconds.   
"Ohh, hey Rachel. Come in."She said opening the door so I could step in.   
CLICK!   
Vicky had locked the door.   
"Why did you lock the door?" I asked.   
She just looked at me with an ugly look in her yes.   
Hate.   
"I wondered when you were going to show up...Rachel. Should've brought your fellow Animorphs with you, now your doomed."   
I froze.   
She knew about the Animorphs!   
She was going to kill me!   
But I wasn't going to give up without a fight.   
Vicky was changing, her skin was turning blue and...Visser three!   
I was running, running as fast as I could.   
And while I was running, I morphed.   
It didn't matter if Visser three saw a human morph, he knew!   
I morphed, not a grizzly or an elephant.   
Fly, it was the only way, I had to get small!   
I ran upstairs and locked myself in on the bathroom.   
I opened the window with my hands who was bearly hands anymore!   
FWAPP! FWAPP!   
The door was being wrecked by a fully grown Andalite controller.   
FWAPP! FWAPP!   
I was shrinking, I was nearly a fly now, and I spread my wings and flew out the open window just in time to escape Visser three.   
Where should I go.   
I couldn't go home, I couldn't go to any of the other Animorphs' house either, Visser three probably knew where they were to.   
But I had to warn them!   
I flew to Jake's house and screamed to Jake: Jake! It's Rachel! Visser three atacked me! He knows we're humans! And he knows where we live! Warn the others! Jake's head popped out the window.   
"Okay!" He yelled out in the blue.   
Where should I go?   
Tobias!   
I could go to Tobias's meadow!   
Visser three probably didn't know of that!   
I wasn't a fly anymore, I hadn't been when I flew to Jake either.   
Flies are incredible in the air, but they can't fly so far.   
I had demorphed and morphed a eagle.   
Rachel? I hope thats you. Tobias said with mind speech.   
Bald eagle's usually don't eat redtailed hawks, but it happens now and then.   
At least, thats what Tobias says.   
Don't worry. It's me. Land on the ground and morph a human, we need to hide I said.   
Why? Hide from who? Tobias asked.   
Visser three, he knows we're humans. But I don't think he knows your not. He attacked me about half an hour ago.   
What?! Have you warned the others?   
I flew past Jake's house and warned him. I told him to tell the others. I answered, and as I had expected, the others came a couple of minutes afterwards.   
I had already demorphed into a human, and Tobias was almost done with his human morph.   
"Hey, Jake, Cassie, Marco. I knew you'd figure out where to meet us." I said, with a smile that made me look like an idiot.   
Tobias and Jake were talking about something.   
I couldn't hear what they said.   
Curious as I was, I walked closer to hear what they were talking about.   
"Weeeh!" I stumbled and fell.   
I hit the ground and got all dirty on clothes.   
"Are you okay?" Cassie asked.   
"Here, take my hand, I'll help you up." Tobias said and reached his hand to me.   
I took it and rose.   
All suddenly, I stumbled and was just about to fall again when Tobias caught me.   
I looked right into his eyes and remembered the riddle.   
Like sand in the dessert, trees in the forest, clouds on the sky.   
Where do you belong?   
I knew here I belong.   
It was with Tobias!   
He was the man in my dreams, the one with his face in the shadows.   
The one who loved me.   
What happened next, I don't know.   
But what I do know is that I kissed him.   
I kissed Tobias!   
Cassie nearly laughed,Jake just looked at me and Marco looked disgusted.   
But I didn't care.   
Why should I?   
I had never cared before, so why start now?   
Yes, this was where I belong.   
With Tobias, now and forever, for the rest of my life


End file.
